Akartu
"My enemies will pay in blood" Attributes At start lvl 15 with recommended items hp - 530 hp - 2,100 mp - 347 mp - 1,199 atk - 52.00 atk - 223.60 (106.60 + 117.00) atk speed - .73 atk speed - 2.24/s mov - 4.25 mov - 5.00 mag - 0 mag - 0 crit - 0% crit - 15.00% mag def - 11.00 mag def - 114.88 (44.88 + 70.00) leech - 0% leech - 0% harvest hp - 0% harvest hp - 40% def - 15.00 def - 125.80 (45.80+80.00) hp reg - .95/s hp reg - 3.19/s mp reg - 1.06/s mp reg - 3.30/s Strategy In general, its better to keep attacks on the right hand, because it can pull enemy heroes who are trying to stay away from you and your allies, and then using the skill to hit twice ignoring armor slows them down for a longer period of time. this method is a lot safer especially at the beginning. Once lvl 15 however, if one has the recommended items, with a 40% harvest hp switching to left hand and jumping into a large group of soldiers with only 1 enemy hero can do quite a bit of damage with minimal health lost, and her special attack cat-style charge which kills all soldiers instantaneously when hit is also very useful. But in the beginning stay safe and pull the enemies to you. EXTREMELY usefully in 3v3 to pull an enemy away from the others and kill them off with your team. Abilities Akartu is unique in that she has two sets of skills. Both skill sets can be accessed in battle. Her skills are Throw Weapon, Akartu's Fury, Switch Weapon, and Cat-Style Charge. The first two skills, Throw Weapon '''and Akartu's Fury', have two forms, that of her left and her right claw. Each claw has a different effect and you are able to switch which weapon you are currently using through the skill '''Switch Weapon'. It is important to note that Switch Weapon is availble for use without investing having to invest a skill point in it but the secondary effects can only be accessed once you increase it's level. In describing the skill the name will be followed by (Left) or (Right) so it can be understood which form of the skill is being referenced. This is also the way the game refers to the skill. Throw Weapon (Right) - Akartu throws her right claw at the enemy. If it connects then damage is dealt and the enemy is pulled to Akartu's location. The enemy can not avoid the effect if the skill connects. Throw Weapon '(Left) - Akartu throws her left claw at the enemy. If it connects then Akartu is pulled to the target's location and surrounding enemies are pulled closer and damage is dealt to all enemies in the area. '''Akartu's Fury '(Right) - Akartu attacks twice swiftly, ignoring enemy armor the target's movement speed is reduced by 25% for 3 seconds 'Akartu's Fury '(Left) - Same as with the right, but movement speed is reduced by 30% for 1 second. '''Switch Weapon - The weapon is switched from left to right or vice versa. If skill points are invested then all normal attacks deal bleeding damage over time. '''Cat-Style Charge - '''Akartu charges forward 10 meters, dealing damage each strike and dealing massive damage on the last strike. Additionally, any enemy soldiers caught in the charge is instantly killed. ---- Quotes My enemies will pay... In BLOOD. Idling Let us hunt. Category:Skills Category:Heroes of Order & Chaos